


Reasons Why

by zazz15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, PTSD Sans, Soriel, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazz15/pseuds/zazz15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about why Sans and Toriel didn't work out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of working on what I'm supposed to. Oops. Basically this is just my headcanon behind why Soriel wouldn't work. Also I like to see Sans suffer.

Sans ran a hand over his skull, his phalanges feeling ever divot and every scratch. The bone on bone made the sound of un-glazed porcelain rubbing together, a soft yet harsh sound. He let out the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in. In the hand that wasn’t rubbing his skull was a mixed bouquet of flowers: bluebell, hyacinth, pink camellias, and primrose. The florist had told him the flowers stood for humility, forgiveness, longing, and love, respectively. He lowered the hand from his skull and knocked three times, his boney knuckles creating a hollow sound in response to their contact with the mahogany door. 

“Knock, knock,” he called out timidly, his deep baritone of a voice trembling. 

He heard the soft shifting of floor length robes on the other side of the door, along with a soft snort of annoyance. 

“Who’s there?” answered a restrained, silky voice. Sans cleared his none existent throat and replied with, “Olive.” 

“Olive who?” He could hear the smile creeping into her voice now. 

“Olive you, Toriel.” 

The door swung open, accompanied with a soft chuckle as the large goat monster swept Sans up into a hug, crushing him against her soft, cream colored fur. He held out the flowers tentatively.  
“For you,” he mumbled. 

Toriel set him down, taking the flowers from him, before walking further into the large house. Sans closed the door, hearing a soft click as the door settled into place. 

“Look, Tori, I’m-“She cut him off with a hard look, her normally kind amber eyes now filled with contempt. 

“Don’t, Sans the skeleton.” Her voice was cold and filled with a thin layer of malice. 

“Please, Tori. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.” 

Toriel snorted, turning away from him. “Don’t make me regret letting you in, Sans.” 

“Let me, apologize, dammit,” he snapped. 

Toriel gripped the kitchen counter tightly, taking a deep breath. Sans hadn’t even realized they’d come this far into the house. A tense silence fell over the pair as Toriel busied herself with finding a vase for the flowers. She wouldn’t acknowledge Sans or his attempts at apology. The silence was shattered by Toriel. 

“You hurt them, Sans. And no matter how many times you try to apologize, I can never forgive you for that. I know it wasn’t on purpose…regardless, I can’t put my own feelings above the safety of my child.”

Sans felt his face grow even paler at Toriel’s words. He sputtered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Tori, please,” he pleaded softly, desperation in his voice. 

“No, Sans. I…I gave you a chance and…frankly, you blew it. I have lost too many children already. I cannot lose another. Especially not to someone…” she paused, trying to choose her words carefully,” Especially not to someone who I trusted and…and loved.” 

Sans felt like he’d been slapped in the face. Trusted and loved were in the past tense. Did she no longer…? He mentally shook himself, unable to finish the thought. He had tried so many times to get here, and now when he needed a reset, he couldn’t do it over again. He felt a sob building in his throat, but he successfully choked it back down. 

“Tori, please,” he repeated, his voice breaking. Toriel still wasn’t looking at him, instead she was staring out the kitchen window, her eyes glazed over by memories of the past. Sans’ hand reached towards Toriel’s arm, wavering for a moment, before he let it fall to his side. 

“You broke their arm, Sans. You weren’t in control of your magic. And it wasn’t the first time I’ve seen you lose control… You need help, Sans. However, I can’t offer you that help. I can only offer you friendship.”

Toriel heard a ragged sob, followed by a soft pop, and she knew he was gone.


End file.
